Carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions have been identified as a major contributor to the phenomenon of global warming and ocean acidification. CO2 is a by-product of combustion and it creates operational, economic, and environmental problems. It is expected that elevated atmospheric concentrations of CO2 and other greenhouse gases will facilitate greater storage of heat within the atmosphere leading to enhanced surface temperatures and rapid climate change. The impact of climate change will likely be economically expensive and environmentally hazardous. Reducing potential risks of climate change will require sequestration of atmospheric CO2.